


A Strange Breed of Ranger

by justanotherwritingaddict



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwritingaddict/pseuds/justanotherwritingaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Background:<br/>Cassandra and Horace's second child, and only son and heir, Peter, is eighteen and as charming as could be. Well cultured, skilled with the sword, he is all his parents could have ever asked for. Perrin Leifsdotter is the daughter of Leif and Katheryn, a Skandian trader and an Aurlenean maiden, and sharp as a whip. Fourth-cousin to Hal and niece to Erak, she is very true to her Skandian roots, although she lives in Aurlen. </p><p>This is a collection of scenes from this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basic Summary

Cassandra and Horace's second child, and only son and heir, Peter, is eighteen and as charming as could be. Well cultured, skilled with the sword, he is all his parents could have ever asked for. Perrin Leifsdotter is the daughter of Leif and Katheryn, a Skandian trader and an Aurlenean maiden, and sharp as a whip. Fourth-cousin to Hal and niece to Erak, she is very true to her Skandian roots, although she lives in Aurlen.They meet when she is shipped off with Peter to a camp designed for the royal children of many different countries in Skandia as his guard.


	2. I'm In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrin is asked to go with Peter to a Skandian survival camp.

\---Perin---  
“Perrin!” I heard my father call, and I looked down from the ship’s rigging. He was waving at me impatiently. I sighed, slipped down from the mast, and landed with a soft thump on the rocking deck. The first thing I noticed was that Queen Cassandra and the high courier, Lady Marien, were standing on the deck, speaking with my father. I gave a nod to each of them, not a bow, as this was my father’s ship, and they looked me over oddly. I raised an eyebrow at father, but he just shook his head, and I let it drop. It wasn’t as if it was unheard of for the royal family to board our wolf-ship, even take trips on it, but it was rare for my father to summon me if they were present.  
“You must be Perrin. I am Cassandra, and this is Marien,” said the queen, and I nodded silently, still wondering why she was telling me this.   
“I know, Queen.” The courier looked scandalized, but the queen just smiled at me and turned to my father.  
“You were right, captain. She is very like the Oberjarl.”  
I perked up my ear at my uncle’s mention, but she said nothing more, just looked at me for a few more seconds before raising a hand, and I heard a movement from behind me. My father looked apprehensive as I didn’t turn, watching the queen, and she let the hand drop. As she did so, I dropped to the deck just in time to feel a club swish over my head. I darted up just in time to miss a kick, grabbing a rope on the nearest mast, and scaled the post quickly.  
The man who had swung at me was a tall soldier with wide soldiers, and he was now looking at me carefully. Soundlessly, I slipped into the folds of the sail just above him, and hid myself from his view. He looked around confusedly before dropping his club arm. Big mistake. In less than two seconds, my knife was out and I had dropped onto his shoulders, catching him by surprise. His arms came up, somewhat dislodging me, but I slid my knife into the slit between his helmet and neck mail, touching it to his skin, making him freeze. I then used my weight to ram his head into the nearest mast, allowing him to drop to the deck as I took hold of another rope and swung down onto the deck, avoiding the now dazed man lying there.  
I slid my knife back into its sheath again, crossing my arms as I caught my breath. Cassandra was studying me carefully, and I straightened enough to march over and look her straight in the face, as we were the same height.  
“If that was your way of testing me, queen, mayhaps you should have waited until I was off of a ship?”  
“And why is that?” she asked, looking me over.  
“Because I know it better than your guard ever will. I have faced pirates on this deck, and this land-legged swordsman was using a club to attack me on a ship. Perhaps if he had tried his luck in your dining hall, with a sword, I may have, no, scratch that, would have, lost. But not here.”  
She nodded thoughtfully before turning to my father.  
“How many years has she spent in Skandia?”  
“She is seventeen. Her first ten, plus summers since then.” he wrung his hands nervously.  
“Hmm. And she speaks how many languages?” this was added by Marien.  
“Six, my lady,” he replied, still fidgeting.  
“She’ll be perfect. If she’s willing?” they turned to me now.  
“I’m in,” I replied offhandedly, watching their faces. My father finally smiled, but the queen and Marien looked confused.  
“We haven’t even told you what it is yet,” she said.  
“Probably something to do with going back to Skandia, from the looks of it. And being able to protect myself, perhaps someone else. Sounds fun. Besides, it’s always better to be in than out.”  
“Hmm. All the same, I shall tell you what it is before you decide.”  
“Okay.”  
“My son, Peter,” she began, “is to attend the Skandian camp for royal minors this year. He shall need a guard, and as all of my rangers are otherwise occupied,” she scowled at this, “I have decided to send a native with him. I heard about you from my daughter,”  
“Well, if M sent you, there is no question,” i interrupted, earning a glare from both my father and Marien, “I am definitely in.”  
“Yes, well.” Cassandra replied, sounding somewhat miffed, but excited all the same, “I’ll send her over presently.”  
"I'll be here," I said, reaching up to scale the rigging once again, and leaving the adults to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of hopefully many


End file.
